


still deciding a title lol

by kitesbestie



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitesbestie/pseuds/kitesbestie
Summary: For Gon, learning he would be up against such a prominent figure in the sports world was... frightening at the least. And from what he could observe in the videos he was closely studying, as directed to by his coach, Killua Zoldyck was a threatening opponent. But there was one weakness Gon could make out from all the performances he'd watched of Killua so far-His skating lacked... emotion.[In which Killua and Gon are ice skating rivals in an upcoming tournament].
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	still deciding a title lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends,,,, this is my first serious multichapter fic- I've made tons of lazy attempts for other fandoms on wattpad and failed to follow through, but this time I am motivated and ready to put in the work to see this fic come to life >:0. i hope u enjoy :3

Gon eyed the figure on his computer carefully, watching as he spun and slid around gracefully on the ice, light hair slightly shifting with every move the boy made.  
Killua Zoldyck. Surely his fiercest opponent of all the skaters he's had to study thus far. And it wasn't an unfamiliar name too.

The Zoldyck family name was one of the most prominent in the sporting industry, with almost every member succeeding in one unique sport each at a national level or higher. There was the oldest, Zeno Zoldyck, who was a world-champion boxer. Zeno's late grandfather, Maha, who had won 9 international snowboarding championships. There was the head of the family, Zeno's son, Silva, a wrestler with a record breaking 2,361 wins in his entire career. To add, Silva's wife Kikyo was a world-class gymnast who had acquired the single most gold Olympic medals of any other sport. And of course, finally, there was Silva and Kikyo's children. Their eldest, Illumi, was a champion archer, already competing at a national level and training to compete in the Olympics. Their youngest child, Kalluto, was training in fencing, set to be the youngest fencer to reach a national level at only age 12. And of course, there was the notorious Killua Zoldyck. Only 16, just like Gon himself, and set to participate in the very same upcoming tournament in which the winner would be sent to the nationals to represent the Republic of Padokea.

The Zoldycks had two other children, Milluki, who to the family's distaste, lacked in natural talent in any sports, however succeeded in animation online, which was enough to keep him near the public's eye, much unlike their 13 year old, whose name was unknown to the press. There were many rumours afloat on the subject of this unknown child, and one thing was for sure - the rumours weren't at all pleasant.

For Gon, learning he would be up against such a prominent figure in the sports world was... frightening at the least. And from what he could observe in the videos he was closely studying, as directed to by his coach, Killua Zoldyck was a threatening opponent. But there was one weakness Gon could make out from all the performances he'd watched of Killua so far-

His skating lacked... emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and will continue to read :3 also i have no idea how publishing a book on ao3 works so, stick around to watch me learn lol. til next time <3!!  
> p.s i probably won’t post the next chapter til i have a good portion of the whole fic prepared!! once chapter one is up, i’ll have a posting schedule :)


End file.
